Always and Forever Family Ever After
by VampireKaira
Summary: A one-shot about how I imagine all the characters would end up ten years later if they were human, still living in Mystic Falls. Takes place at a family reunion in the Salvatore house. Stelena, Datherine, Mabekah, Klaroline, Beremy and Haylijah. May continue if I get enough positive reviews.


Always and Forever Family Ever After

**Author's note: I just wanted to write about an oneshot of domestic familial bliss but if anyone wants me to continue I would be more than happy to oblige. Consider it a New Year's gift! **

"Daddy, Mommy, Uncle Stef, Aunty Lena, Aunty Bonnie is crying and so is Uncle Jer" said Sofia Elisabetta Pierce-Salavtore, the only child of Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce. Being the only child, she was spilt rotten by both her daddy who couldn't resist her cornflower blue eyes and her mommy who loved her because Sofia was exactly like her personality wise. She had Damon's looks that's for sure but was a Petrova through and through with her love of designer brands and being popular.

Stefan and Elena had just one child at the moment: John Alaric Salvatore who was sleeping upstairs after having a particularly bad bout of flu. They wanted more children of course but one was enough for now, particularly one who looked the picture of Stefan but was as stubborn as Elena. They wanted a big family, of 4 or more kids to make up for the fact that both their parents' were dead.

"Elena, OMG Bonnie is crying her eyes out and so is Jer. I asked them what it's about but they're not answering!" Caroline Mikaelson worriedly said whilst trying to stop her twins Nicholas Henrik and Cassandra Elizabeth fighting again. Nicholas was a mini-Klaus except for his blonde hair whereas Cassandra was a mini-Caroline except for her mahogany hair which obviously came from her dad, Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Love, relax I'm sure it's nothing serious. Honestly you worry too much Caroline" Niklaus Mikaelson said trying to calm Caroline down jokingly.

"Nothing serious! Why would she be crying if it was nothing serious?" Caroline retaliated.

"Daddy, Uncle Nik, Aunty Liney, Henry is bullying me because I miss mommy" interrupted Cole Marshall Mikaelson about his elder brother Henry Finn Mikaelson. Cole and Henry were named after Elijah's brother's Kol, Henrik and Finn but Cole was also named after Hayley Marshall, otherwise known as Andrea Labonair who died in a car accident just last year.

"Henry, don't you miss your mother too?" Elijah asked sadly, he loved Hayley even when she was pregnant with Niklaus's child, a sweet girl named Eve Andrea Marshall who was currently staying with her grandmother Evelyn.

"Of course I do but she's dead but there's no point crying over spilt milk" Henry said sulkily.

"Don't ever say that again, I never want to hear such a disrespectful thing about your mother ever again, otherwise you can stay here instead of coming home with us to New Orleans. You know Uncle Marcel and Aunty Cami want to see you" Elijah said, trying to keep a lid on his anger.

"Sorry dad. I won't ever say it again" said Henry.

"Nik why the bloody hell are your kids trying to kill each other? Niky is hurting Cassie for god's sake and he's already made Tori cry!" Rebekah shouted furiously. Victoria Esther Donovan and Michael Matthew Donovan were the children of Matt and Rebekah Donovan, who it must be said, take after Rebekah in looks but Matt in temperament. They were calm, cool children who were fiercely loyal to each other and to their cousins, despite the occasional fight.

"Can we get back to the point? Bonnie and Jeremy are crying!" Caroline shouted, annoyed that no one seemed to care except for her and Elena, best friends since babies.

"It's alright guys, I'm here. We were crying because... I'm pregnant finally after all those IVF treatments. We're going to be parents!" Bonnie said excitedly.

"That's right, I'm going to be a dad" Jeremy said in a burst of joy.

"Wow, congratulations!" The whole family said in unison, all of them bursting with happiness for Bonnie and Jeremy, even if some people weren't particularly enthusiastic.

The family that had survived terrible losses, heartbreaks and unhappiness were all finally happy together. Everyone finally got on with everyone else, barring the occasional argument between Niklaus and a poor unsuspecting member of the family, usually Katherine.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and please follow, favourite or review! If you have any ideas for a second part please let me know. Thanks again! **


End file.
